This invention is directed toward a method of operating a planter and more specifically a method of operating a planter for planting seeds in a field for experimental purposes.
Planters for seed research plots are used to plant seeds from different seed groups in a short row segment. Presently a control system is used to assist in planting research plots that is difficult to calibrate for accuracy and is limited in the information that is stored. For example, to calibrate existing planters an operator inputs various planting characteristics into the controller such as plot and alley length and the number of cells on a plate. The operator then performs a test run and makes observations as to whether the plot start and stop points are the same as those desired. Based on the observations the operator adjusts the information that is input into the controller to compensate for the acceleration and deceleration of the seed plate as it relates to the ground speed of the planter. This process is repeated until the desired plot and alley lengths are obtained which takes an experienced operator approximately an hour and an inexperienced operator up to a half day.
Should changes be made such as the plot length or the size of the seed plate the entire process must be repeated. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a method that reduces the time required for calibrating a planter.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method that is more versatile to changes in planting conditions.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.